elizabethgilliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Right There
"Right There" is a song performed by Ariana Grande and is featured as the third track on her debut album, Yours Truly. Elizabeth Gillies was featured in the music video for this song. Lyrics (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party) Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up) Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up) You got, You got baby You got, You got baby You got, You got baby (Big Sean) Sean Don! Okay, this, this, this for my number one girl who got the top spot title Spent a hour in the bathroom walked out looking like a model God! Doing what you do, got me right there with Apollo On the moon, Who needs genies in a bottle girl If they already got you Boy you make me feel so lucky Finally the stars align Never has it been so easy, tell me you love And to give you this heart of mine You know what I need I know what you like Put it all together baby We could be alright How could this be wrong When it feels so right Yeah, I really love you I really love you And I'll never let you go You should know I'm never gonna change I'm always gonna stay You call for me, I'm right there (right there) Right there (right there) Cause you listen And you care It's so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there You got it, you got it babe You got it, you got it babe And I can't put a price, just thinking About you boy, you're on my mind Sometimes I catch myself daydreaming Lost in your eyes And I lose all track of time You know what I need I know what you like Put it all together baby We could be alright How could this be wrong When it feels so right Yeah, I really need you I really love you And I'll never let you go You should know I'm never gonna change I'm always gonna stay You call for me, I'm right there (right there) Right there (right there) Cause you listen And you care It's so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there (Big Sean) (What, Okay, What) Now if it all fell through Would you catch me before the pavement If my Benz turned back to public transportation Would you still be at home for me with the candles waiting? And get my mind back adjacent to the place of a young visionary A player too, you know I have some girls missionary My black book, and numbers thicker than the dictionary And bible I got to recycle I love and I like you Five course meals even though you don't mind a drive-thru That's why I got you And I'll never let you go You should know I'm never gonna change I'm always gonna stay You call for me, I'm right there (right there) Right there (right there) Cause you listen And you care It's so different No one compares And if you never change I'm gonna stay right there I'll always be right there (If you wanna party, if you, if you wanna party) Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up) Then put your hands up (Then put your hands up) You got it, You got it babe You got it, You got it babe You got it, You got it babe Category:Songs